Traditional umbrellas include a manually operated umbrella and an automatically one, wherein the automatically umbrella is usually to be said an auto-opened and manual-closed umbrella. There is a known improved umbrella can be opened and closed automatically. But this full-auto umbrella has a very complex structure and is broken usually after using a little period of time, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,889.
The present invention is to provide a new and different umbrella, which has a simpler structure for being manually opened and automatically closed. Now, accompanying with the following drawings, the character of the present invention will be described here and after.